Before the Tide Rolls In
by LadyZotalot
Summary: Artemis, by some twist of fate, stands up for Kaldur throughout one of the most eventful days of his life.  Contains multiple ships including Aquamis, Supermartian and KFxRob. For Anon Meme.
1. Secret Ultimate Mission

**A/N: **_This was written from 12ish AM last night to 12ish AM as of August 21st. Thank you anon_meme people for making the baggy eyes worth it.  
><em>

_Whoever finds the Smallville reference or the Nostalgia Critic reference wins a soggy cookie (or a something else because not everyone appreciates soggy cookies.)_

_There's multiple ships, some of which are slashy. _

-0-0-A-0-0-

**Before the Tide Rolls In**

-0-0-A-0-0-

The whole affair was Wally's fault. It was _Wally_ who had been complaining none stop about how the team's leader was always "too stiff" or "leader-y" or "responsible" or "uncomplaining-y" or "formal" or, or, or...

And really, as much as the rest of the team didn't want to listen to Kid Mouth's never-ending psychoanalysis of Kaldur, they had to admit that there was a real problem with Kaldur's land dwelling social life. That is to say, his non-existent social life, unless you counted the team which, really, you shouldn't because it's a mental nightmare for all your friends to be co-workers.

By the time Wally had burst into the rec room that afternoon and declared that he had a plan to fix Kaldur, everyone was ready to throw in their support for the betterment of their leader.

Wally's plan could be explained in all of one sentence: "We need to get Kaldur laid, guys, like, now!"

So this is how the team finds themselves setting out on a burning summer day with the secret ultimate mission: getting Kaldur a date (not laid because Megan found the term too coarse).

Robin takes up the role of leader as it would be unsuitable for Aqualad, normal leader or not, to plan his own blind date.

"Phase one is convincing Kaldur to go somewhere outside of the cave without tipping him off about anything-"

"Fishy," Wally finishes. "Rob, you're a hoot."

"Shut-up!"

"Make me?"

And it's by this time (only forty-five seconds into the secret ultimate mission) that Conner, Artemis and Megan decide that the plan's management (Dick and Wally) need to be replaced ASAP.

"So...who's the leader?" Artemis asks.

Conner's excuse is that he doesn't really know how exactly to get Kaldur a date and, considering he's a clone and who has never had a date himself, Artemis agrees that it would be best to keep him away from any leadership duties. Artemis turns to Megan.

"Um," Megan says with a blush.

And it's by this time (only one minute and fifty-three seconds into the secret ultimate mission) that Artemis realizes that she's the one who is going to get blamed if this whole mission backfires, even though it is all Wally's idea, because _she's _going to lead this expedition.

-0-0-A-0-0-

Artemis finds that it's not that hard to convince Kaldur to take a trip to the local pool.

"Kal, me and Meg are going swimming at the pool later. There's a hot tub; you want to come and try it?" she asks as they finish their spar. "Wally and Robin have already invited themselves."

Kaldur doesn't respond while he splashes cold water to cool his burning skin.

"It would mean a lot to Megan if you came," Artemis claims as Kaldur finishes washing his face.

"I suppose, I could make time." He glances at himself in the mirror as he turns off the faucet. "Of course, I would have to wear some sort of surfing swimwear to cover my gills. Would that be acceptable?"

"That's fine." A catty smile lights up the her face. "M'gann is already freaking out about getting the nerve to ask Superboy to come," she references Megan's crush casually. She laughs and expertly switches gears.

"I remember the first guy I was that awkward around. It's weird feeling, you know?" Kaldur dries his face. Kaldur, ever polite, doesn't respond until the towel no longer can muffle his words.

"Well, I've told you about Tula," he says. The unflinching directness of his cool colored eyes disturbs Artemis. If Artemis didn't know any better she'd say that Kaldur was hiding a lot of pain on the Tula subject. _That_ doesn't add up with what he's told the team about his pseudo girl back home.

It's by this time (actively over an hour into the secret ultimate mission) that Artemis realizes Kaldur that needs someone really, really badly. She can practically see the heart which he wears on his sleeve bleeding out onto the washroom floor.

"Change of plans. We're going _now_, as in right this very moment, so change your scales and shine your lip hook piercings," she orders.

Kaldur doesn't really know what to say to that so he just nods and goes to find his swim-gear.

-0-0-A-0-0-


	2. Punny Stuff

-0-0-A-0-0-

Every member of the team arrives at the pool in civies by the hottest hour of the day. Sun-burnt bodies jostle into one another as they cram their way through the crowd. Artemis and Conner take to willfully pushing other people out of their way before the sticky bodies have a chance to knock into them first.

Kaldur and Megan debate over whether they should chastise or commend their more proactive friends.

Eventually, they forget their conversation as they reach a sitting area on the other side of the crowd. Everyone begins setting out their stuff across a grouping of striped lawn furniture.

The motley crew looks quite ridiculous. Kaldur is overdressed in a wetsuit with long sleeves and wet shoes to hide all this telltale appendages. Wally carries loads of toys and towels and everything else in between. He's more prepared for a vacation than a day at the pool. Artemis scowls at every guy who eyes her body in her scrappy bikini. Conner refuses to wear swim clothes at all, instead opting for a cotton tee, basketball shorts, and his leather jacket.

"I'm not hot," he says when the others complain.

"Well, you'd be hot if you would show some more skin," Artemis jokes. "Right, Megan?"

As Megan blushes, Conner takes to wrapping her in a large towel, suddenly noticing that Artemis is not the only one being gawked at.

Meanwhile, Dick plays with the chafing strap of the laughably large, shaded snorkeling goggles which hide his face.

"This is why secret identities on the team are lame, Dick," Wally whispers into his best friend's ear.

Dick responds by shoving Wally playfully back into the hoards of over-heated people. The speedster pretends to be sweep away by the currents of the crowd...towards the direction of the food stand. Who didn't see that one coming?

Dick rolls his eyes behind his goggles and sighs.

"I better go get him back; he'll try to buy the whole place out and then realize he forgot his wallet or something..."

Artemis passes a sun-tan lotion bottle to Megan.

"Sure, save the day with your Bat credit card, Rob."

Megan shakes the lotion bottle, but nothing comes out at first. At her last thump against the base of the bottle, a large splatter of sun-screen erupts and squirts Conner in the face.

"Oh, my gosh!" Megan gasps. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to-"

"It's _fine_," Conner insists. There's some moodiness to Conner's voice which no one can be sure if is due to his difficulty talking with lotion splattering into the corners of his lips or just since he's generally a combative personality under even the best of circumstances.

It's by this time (Megan guesstimates about two hours into the secret ultimate mission) that Megan evaluates her priories and learns that the alone time with Conner she can gain if she drags him off to clean the lotion from his face is far more important to her than not leaving Artemis alone to enact their ultimate mission.

"You have to let me fix this, Conner!" Megan grabs his wrist and tugs him meekly. "I'm going to take you to the washroom and then we're going to do something fun together to make up for it. Okay?"

Conner just shrugs and lets Megan pull him along.

Kaldur, with bemusement lighting up his eyes, watches them leave. The lone teammate pokes the leaky tube of sun-screen into the Atlantean's bicep.

"Put yourself to use and lather me up."

The leader arches his brows at being ordered around but takes the prodding container any ways. He covers his palms with the lotion before realizing that he has no idea what he is doing.

"Artemis?"

"Uh-hum?" The blonde pushes her shades from her face to her hair line. "Got a problem?"

"It's just occurred to me that I, despite how water-proof this sunblock claims to be, have never found a use for it back home. I've never even seen an example of its application."

Artemis attempts to stifle her laughter at the way Kaldur explains this all to her. He says it all so evenly and rationally and yet still finds time to fit in a sly joke even though the rest of what he is saying is so helplessly naive. So naive in fact that he probably has no idea how applying sun-block is normally blatant teenaged flirting.

Artemis manages to suppress her laughs by speaking.

"You need to get laid." So much for a _secret_ ultimate mission.

Kaldur, for his part, acts like a normal startled person and looses his composure for once. He drops the lotion bottle and it ricochets into the paths of pedestrians. An overweight man with a swipe of white goo across his nose and a dangerously tight floaty around his girth glares at Kaldur's back before maneuvering away from the drippy bottle.

"I'm sorry?" Kaldur almost sputters. Artemis shrugs.

"You have to get over Tula, sometimes, and-"

"I _am_ over Tula. I completely understand her frame of-"

"Understanding? Getting over being dumped isn't about empathizing with the one who does the dumping; it's about proving that they should have never dropped you in the first place. That eat some ice-cream and cry into a pillow stuff is a load of shit. What you need is to remind yourself that there's other fish in the sea or, in your case, fish _above _the sea," the blonde explains as she replaces her shades onto her nose.

Kaldur remembers where he is as the shock wears off. He squishes the glop in his palms and looks for a rag. Artemis sighs.

"No, don't waste it. It's not hard to do. Just rub it all over my back and shoulders until you can't see that it's there."

Kaldur attempts to pull up a chair to sit in without getting gunk on it. Artemis swats his wrist and pulls the chair to the right side of hers for him. She turns around so that her back faces him and holds her pony-tail away. Kaldur massages the sun-screen into her shoulders.

"Have you ever thought about being a masseuse?" she asks only somewhat joking as he moves from her shoulders to her back. He stops when he reaches the string of her bikini top. Artemis attempts to look him in the eye without turning around completely. She makes out the corner of his chin. Good enough.

"What's wrong?"

The other blonde bites back on his molars.

"I don't feel...completely comfortable doing this."

Artemis smirks.

"Kal, if you don't do it under the strap, I'll not only have to deal with unsightly tan-lines, but I'll also have to deal with uncomfortable burns right above the hem of my costume on the team. Do you want me to stop shooting arrows so that I can re-arrange by halter?"

"Of course not Artemis," he says resignedly. He holds up the strap and quickly applies beneath it.

The two notice Wally and Robin splashing in the deepest pool a dozen yards away. Artemis poses a question.

"So, Kaldur, _is_ there anyone around here who you see that you'd not be embarrassed to rub down?" Kaldur blows off the question.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Really? So you're leader because you're the worse detective of us all?"

Kaldur finishes helping his teammate and goes to retrieve the bottle lost in the crowd. When he comes back, he's ready to stop playing games.

"I-I'm not sure." He takes his seat and lays with his palms spread open over his knees. "Would it be wise to start a relationship with someone from an...entirely different culture from my own?"

"With that attitude, I'd have never been born," the archer points out. "Listen, you don't have to start a relationsh-"

"No. I would never want to-"

"I didn't mean _that_," she baulks. She removes her shades so that he can see her keep eye-contact. "I know that you're too good of a guy for that," his friend whispers.

"Then what were you suggesting?"

She presses her cheek against the slats in the plastic lounge chair.

"Meet someone...see how it goes...don't pressure yourself in to anything. You can just test the water-I really hate you and how your mere existence turns every thing into a pun." She sighs. "Anyways, you could...look for the possibilities...even without knowing what the end results with be. Don't convince yourself that you've got to find your true love before the-"

"Tide rolls in?" he interrupts. She throws her fluffy, yellow towel at him and chuckles as he pulls it from his face to reveal an expression of something close to terror. "Sorry, that pun was uncalled for. Don't-"

"I won't _fillet_ you, fish-sticks," she says and then the both of them start laughing.

It's at this time (over two and a half hours into the _public_ ultimate mission) that Artemis stops keeping track of time.

-0-0-A-0-0-


	3. Baywatch

-0-0-A-0-0-

"Pick someone already, Kal, or I'll think up some puns even Baywatch wouldn't use," Artemis warns, the exasperation in her voice clear. Who would have thought that their fearless leader could be so indecisive?

"Fine. How about that lifeguard?"

Artemis spots two teenaged junior life guards by the deep-end chatting up the lone male of the group. She evaluates each of the girls and figures Kaldur is centering in on the redhead. Tula was a redhead after all. She ignores the sinking feeling in her stomach as she realizes what is Kaldur's type. Artemis plays with the ends of her blonde hair.

"So, how are you going to make the approach?"

"On foot?" He looks down to the water shoes which hide his webbed toes. "Or should I say flippers?"

The blondes take pleasure in their off brand humor.

"I meant what are you going to say, not how your going to walk three yards, Kal," she tilts her head back, "...unless you want to pretend to sprain your ankle? That's how my best-friend in fifth grade convinced me to kiss him," she recalls.

The Atlantean gives her a wary glance.

"Right, code of honor. How could I forget?" Looking around for inspiration, an idea sparks at the sight of cool water. "How 'bout you start with being near the pool patrol? Get in the water. Show off your natural abilities a little." Artemis points to the high dive with a manicured nail.

Kaldur nods agreeably and takes a place in line for the diving board.

-0-0-A-0-0-

Kaldur watches the lifeguards before he jumps. He bounces on the board, getting a feel for it. He's only used the diving board at the Hall of Justice gym before.

The group of junior lifeguards turn their attention to him atop the high dive as he snaps the board. He makes eye-contact with a redhead.

Kaldur thinks about Tula's red locks. He remembers that when they were small she used to let him brush it for her. Her knew then that her hair was the softest and most silky and most beautiful in all the world. He supposes that, back at home, her red hair is still all those things. He wonders what the lifeguard's hair feels like.

Once he's sure that he still is holding the attention of his audience, he expertly flips his body into a confident dive. When he sloshes into the cool water he forgets the fluttering and uncertainty from looking at the redhead.

Kaldur is in his element in the water. This is where he was born and raised and where he will be laid to rest when he breathes his last breath.

He breathes deep and takes the cold liquid into his lungs.

Kaldur chokes. Frantically, he tells himself that it's just an accident. There's no way he can't breathe underwater. He's a boy from Atlantis. He's a mage of Queen Mera. He's a protege of Aquaman, his king. He's _fish-sticks_ as Artemis put it before.

Still, he knows what it's like to choke. He knows that somehow, however improbably, he can't breathe right now and that if he doesn't work fast he's going to drown.

Drown! Kaldur can't imagine the idea. What kind of leader is he? He can't let his team down by dying here of all places; by dying in water, by not dying in battle, and by dying without his friends nearby.

Kaldur wonders what his king would think if he were to die today. Comedians would make his death into a joke because, really, it is a joke; a bad joke, but a joke nonetheless.

"Today, Aqualad forgot how to breathe water because he has the brain capacity of a goldfish and forgot how to swim. Isn't that ironic? Someone pass the tartar sauce, I'm taking a bite before it gets too soggy."

Kaldur cringes within; he can't stand the thought that his king would be anchored down by such a disgrace. No one would ever take Aquaman seriously again. Kaldur doesn't want to live in that world...right now it looks like he won't be _living_ in any world.

The Atlantean teen wonders what his friends will think of his death. Most of all, he worries about what Artemis will think. Kaldur hopes silently that _she_ at least doesn't think of this as a joke.

The drowning teen knows that his friend is out there, somewhere. How long will it take for Artemis to realize that he isn't under the water by choice? Will she realize that he's drowning after it's too late?

He remembers the pool at the Hall of Justice gym. Why could he easily breathe that water as if someone was looking out for him?

Kaldur realizes that Batman, a man who thinks of everything and would never die so foolishly, must have prepared the pool for his gills. Kaldur thinks that if he had only been a proper leader like Batman, then would never have been in this situation.

He gasps frantically once more before his head bounces against the floor of the pool and the world turns black.

-0-0-A-0-0-

It's two hours and fifty-five minutes into the mission when the lone male lifeguard jumps in to save Kaldur.

It's two hours and fifty-five minutes and twenty-four seconds into the mission when Kaldur starts being resuscitated by the mouth of the redheaded lifeguard.

It's two hours and fifty-five minutes and fifty-two seconds into the mission when the teen lurches forwards and spits out phlegm and water.

The junior lifeguard fingers his red curls nervously and orders the two other lifeguards to go get Kaldur a towel.

Artemis tries to force her way through the crowd that's made a circle around Kaldur, but one of the girl lifeguards, the redheaded one she notes, has started directing everyone to back away. She refuses to let anyone through.

"He needs some air, people," the girl shouts to the rubberneckers.

Artemis continues forwards anyways. She needs to see her friend. She _doesn't_ need to see what she sees next.

Kaldur opens his brilliant and unnaturally pale green eyes. He moves to his feet, taking the hand of boy who's just save his life. He doesn't let go. The lifeguard speaks.

"You, okay?" he asks. "That was a close one."

"I'm fine. I don't know what I was thinking..." He doesn't let go of the lifeguard's hand.  
>He gives it a tight squeeze.<p>

"Thank you for saving my life," he says, his voice honest and calm and regal and _sensual_. Kal doesn't let go of the other boy's hand.

"Uh..." the other boy stammers.

The lifeguard quickly removes his palm from the Kaldur's grasp.

People, despite the yells of the other lifeguards to back off, are reforming the circle around the resuscitated drowning victim and his hero.

People are staring. They are measuring the manner in which Kaldur regards the boy. They see the way Kaldur's eyes never drop from his even after the redhead removes his hand.

Kaldur is missing a shoe. His webbed feet are clearly visible. Artemis needs to get to her friend _now _before this can get any worse.

"You're my hero. I wish I could pay you back," Kaldur says at last. It's...an invitation. He's flirting. Everyone is sure of it by now, especially the boy who saved his life.

The redhead's eyes peel open wide and he looks to his friends for help. He moves away as if being close to Kaldur hurts him; as if the thought that they were touching lips moment ago, even for a medical purpose, suddenly disgusts him.

"I...uh..I..don't...swing-" he's cut off by voices from the crowd.

"That guy's got webbed feet!"

"Oh my god, that Aqualad!"

"Since when can superheroes can be fa-"

Artemis shoves a member of the audience into the chlorine rich pool. As the water splashes into the air, Artemis grabs one of Kaldur's hands. She leads him by the hand which was tossed aside like a burning object by the redhead mere moments ago and drags him to the exit.

"We're leaving _now_, Kal." She glares at the lifeguard before he can rapidly make himself scarce. "I think you need a better _hero_," she spits.

It's by this time that the _public_ ultimate mission is officially aborted.

-0-0-A-0-0-


	4. Everyone Deals

-0-0-A-0-0-

Artemis and Aqualad phase into Mount Justice wordlessly. The computer states their names in a monotone.

Artemis still holds Kaldur's hand. She won't let go. They both move to the control panel by Artemis' lead.

She removes her hand momentarily to rap against the keyboard.

With a few clicks, Batman appears. Underneath his stoic facade, Aqualad cannot tell if he's angry for being beckoned unexpectedly or not. Batman, taking sight of the teens' handhold, at last visibly shows an emotion: suspicion. His lenses slit.

"State the purpose of the call, Aqualad," he orders in a steely voice. Aqualad opens his mouth to speak.

"I am not-"

"I'm the one who's calling, Batman. Aqualad probably hasn't even realized the problem yet," she finally removes her hand from Kaldur's with a reassuring squeeze and rests her palms on her hips, "and _that_ would be _Aquaman's _fault."

"Explain," Batman commands.

"Kaldur almost drowned today. He was trying to breathe pool water."

"That shouldn't be a problem at the Hall."

"Not the Hall. Everyone went out for fun."

"I see." He shifts his attention to Aqualad. "Aqualad, has Orin ever warned you about the chemical treatments of public pools?"

Aqualad stiffens. "If you are implying that this is a failing of my ki-"

"It is, Aqualad. Loyalty goes two ways. He should keep you informed of all facts vital to the mission and your well-being or else he is willfully abusing your trust in him." Batman can see that Kaldur still feels indebted to argue for his king's honor.

"The team has ten minutes to reform in the Mount Justice conference room. Aquaman and I will join you shortly," the cowled man declares. Artemis catches him before the video-conference ends.

"Batman," she looks to Kaldur's hand, "there's some other information that Aqualad could have been made more aware of." Batman pauses a beat.

"We _will_ get to the bottom of this. You are dismissed." His image disappears, leaving the screen as blank as Aqualad's masked expression.

"Kaldur?" He doesn't respond "Kal?"

"I will not talk of my king when he is not here to speak for himself."

"Fine." She twists on her heel and starts calling her other teammates to the meeting.

-0-0-A-0-0-

When Conner and Megan get the call from Artemis, they are still at the pool. Precisely, they're at the back of the lot, locked in an out of sight and out-of-order phone booth. Conner, in order to answer the comm, begrudgingly removes his hand from the small of Megan's back.

He does not decide to remove his mouth from her lips though; instead, he grunts into his earpiece.

"Conner? Is that you?" Artemis asks. He grunts again and returns his hands to Megan's body.

"Who's that, Conner?" Megan asks between the boy's greedy kisses.

"Umft," he proclaims.

"Conner! Stop it. We need to..." Her knees knock against the door.

"Hello? Guys, this is the most awkward and less fulfilling threesome I've even been in on so I think we should just call it off," Artemis says crisply over the comm line.

"Oh my gosh! She can hear us?"

"Guess so. Don't care."

"Conner!" He sighs and bangs his head against the side of the phone-booth.

"This better be an emergency," Conner snaps.

"What? Because your libido can't possibly wait any longer even though it's waited a fraction of the time a normal person takes to grow into even having one?"

Conner and Megan stare at each other stupefied and largely embarrassed.

"Arty?" Megan asks. "You seem...angrier than normal. Is everything alright?"

"No. You guys need to double back and get all the stuff we left at the pool. Batman and Aquaman will be at our meeting in," she checks the time, "five minutes give or take. Do not draw attention to yourselves. And Conner?"

"Yeah?"

"If anyone recognizes you as Superboy, you are to leave immediately without answering any questions. In fact, it would be better to have Megan shape-shift into someone else and get all our stuff alone."

"Artemis, are you going to just leave us in the dark here?"

"Kaldur had a near death experience," she lets the bomb drop. "Also, he may have had his heart broken _again_. Batman and I are running on the theory that it's all Aquaman's fault." Artemis growls and then sighs tiredly. "See you guys soon. I've gotta go butt in on Robin and Wally's make-out session next."

The comm line goes silent.

"I thought that Aqualad and Orin had a healthy relationship unlike me and..." Conner trails off halfheartedly.

"They do. I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding," she says as she changes her form into a black-haired frat-girl. The new Megan smiles hesitantly. "I'm sure of it."

Conner puts a pair of sunglasses onto his nose and takes Megan's arm. Conner, after struggling with the door, finally pushes it open with a crunching sound. The couple walk briskly out of the booth and make their way to the pool.

"You don't hate me, do you?"

"What?" Superboy questions, his voice shocked.

"Because if I hadn't made you spend the day with me, we'd have been out there when Aqualad needed us."

He snorts.

"Artemis was with him. That's all the backup he needs." Megan smiles softly, remembering her friend's fury at Aquaman moments ago.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

The couple calmly begins collecting their bundles of things from the poolside.

-0-0-A-0-0-

"I cannot believe that Aqualad almost drowned!" Kid Flash whispers to Robin at the front of the base as they hop off his motorcycle.

"Wally, shut up. This is serious." Robin unhooks the arm that's wound around his shoulders.

"But, he's _Aqua_lad! Don't you get how weird this is?"

"Did you hear, Arty? Kaldur could have died today." As KF considers this idea, his eyes fade.

"I just thought she was exaggerating, Dick. My god," he says quietly. "I don't know how to process this kind of stuff," he fidgets nervously, "even with the subjective time of a speedster."

"Unless you want me to die today, you better make it _Robin_ in public," the shorter boy tepidly warns.

"Right, sorry...I just get used to it sometimes..." His smirk falls. "Rob, you realize we could have helped if-"

"We couldn't have known something like this would have happened. We can't blame ourselves for not being there."

"If you're sure, but," Wally peels away the shades from Robin's face and trails a finger underneath, "if we don't blame ourselves, Dick, then do we blame Aquaman?"

Robin doesn't answer so Wally returns his glasses, gives him a peck on the cheek, and zooms off into the base.

-0-0-A-0-0-


	5. Justifiable Fury

-0-0-A-0-0-

The team waits in silence as Batman talks with Aquaman behind the soundproof door.

"So...how was your day, beautiful?" Wally asks Megan in an attempt to lighten the mood. Wally doesn't get to see her blush since an elbow suddenly meets his wind-cage, forcing him he keel over in pain.

"Dude, not cool!" Wally chokes. Robin snickers and proceeds to examine some security footage. Wally, out of the corner of his eye, notices when the exterior camera recording of his and Dick's arrival is suddenly erased from existence and replaced with a mash-up older footage that portrays them both as less...intimate.

"Oh, cool. Smart move, Robbie."

The blonde-haired girl paces the room and willfully ignores Kaldur's presence.

Aqualad, growing impatient with Artemis' actions, attempts to sway his friend once again.

"Artemis, it's not my king's fault-"

"I am not taking that BS!" Her chest heaves with anger. "How many times to we have to have this con-"

"As many times as it takes until you come to your senses." Kaldur's words are rigid and irritated, as if he is dealing with a petulant child.

Kid Flash gives a low whistle.

"Guess we don't need to loosen Kal up anymore," he jokes lamely.

Artemis doesn't take KF's flippant attitude sitting down. With fire in her eyes, she saunters over to him. She brushes one balled fist against his lighting-bolt insignia and forces him to back into the desk.

"Kaldur has an excuse. He almost _died_. Do you know what that even means? He was this close to _ceasing to exist as a thinking and breathing being_ and," she backs away from Wally, "even if he's too loyal or prideful to admit it, it's all because his mentor, king, and basically substitute _father _was too foolish to realize it might just be a good idea to properly forewarn Kal about the bloody chlorine in the pool water with it being, you know, poison and all!"

Her pony-tail twirls as she abruptly switches the target of her anger.

"Robin, what are they saying out there?"

"Uh.."

"You're going to tell me that you didn't think of hacking into the sound system in the next room to spy on the grown-up who has majorly screwed up? Robin, you thought ahead to hide you and your boyfriend doing something as 'scandalous' as touching each other's faces. Hacking is like breathing to you so tell me what I need to know!"

"You guys _know_ about us?" KF squeaks with wide eyes. Artemis almost lashes him with her whip-like hairstyle as she turns around again.

"You too are more obvious than," she jerks a thumb back towards Conner and Megan, "the fact that those lovebirds have stolen a few bases as of today; and that's saying something because I was there for the threesome!"

"Threesome?" Robin and Dick squawk at once. Artemis ignore this and continues her tirade.

"I. Need. To. Know. What. They. Are. Saying. _Now_." She pulls Robin up by his collar.

"Aquaman is way wishy-washy," Dick spills. "He keeps flip-flopping on how sure he is that he explained chlorine water to," the sidekick glances to the dark skinned boy currently ignoring their conversation, "-Aqualad. Batman is giving Aquaman the riot act. It's pure negligence on Aquaman's part."

Artemis lets go of Robin's scruff and drops him to the floor. Kaldur leans against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Batman is worried," Robin continues, "that Orin was making...false assumptions, about Kaldur's past." Kaldur's eyes suddenly flash open.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Artemis asks hurriedly.

"It's classified so-"

"No, please elaborate, Robin."

The rest of the team turn to face their leader with mixed emotions. Robin's throat goes dry.

"You're sure you want to—"

"Tell me," Aqualad presses coolly. Robin nods once. He, after all these years with Batman, knows to avoid being ordered twice.

"Aqualad was subconsciously teaching you about the surface world as if your father had already taught you the basics."

"In other words," Kaldur drawls, "he thought I was lying all these years that I've insisted that my father was never a presence in my life."

"Yeah. Sorry, man."

Wally licks his lips.

"It's not that bad; I mean, just because he thinks you're a liar, doesn't mean that he doesn't trust you," Wally says, honestly believing his words. "That..didn't sound so wrong in my head."

Robin covers Wally's mouth with two gloved hands.

"I'm going to pull a movie Kirk and proclaim that our movie Spock is too mentally involved to be the leader at his junction. Therefore, leadership falls from Kaldur to myself. My first order is for everyone to leave Artemis alone with Kaldur, and," he pulls his boyfriend towards an exit, "speak nothing of today until clearer heads prevail. M'kay?"

Megan nods happily and Conner just shrugs. Wally bites Dick's hand, freeing himself, and speeds out of the room.

"Last one to leave has to kiss the big, green Wicked Witch!" Kid Flash sputters on his way out.

Artemis cringes at the name that certainly isn't referring to Miss Martian.

-0-0-A-0-0-

The archer falls into a cushy sofa and covers her eyes with her hands. She soon finds those hands gently removed by Kaldur. He holds them tightly and doesn't let go.

"I want to apologize, Artemis." She shakes her head, much more diligent of where her pony-tail falls when Kaldur's face is in her way instead of Wally's.

"You don't have to," she says reluctantly. "I was giving everyone a hard time. I just don't like that..."

"I'm loyal to someone who doesn't fully trust me?"

"It's more than that. I," she pulls away from his handhold, "don't like to see you get hurt. You're my friend and, well, I want to protect you."

"That's an admirable quality, Artemis." Kaldur rest her palm in his open hand. He traces the lines that pattern her skin. She stiffens at his touch. His pale eyes shine brightly.

Just as quickly as the mood lifts, it plummets back into tension as Aquaman and Batman finally stalk into the room. Batman speaks first.

"Aqualad." He slits his eyes once more at their touching hands. Neither teen moves. "Artemis," he acknowledges at last. "Orin and I have worked out some issues." He glances to the computer at the edge of the room.

"I'm sure Robin has made you aware of the details of our conversation," Batman says, proving his omniscience. Aquaman blinks rapidly. Obviously, he wasn't aware that the team had a way in to his private discussion.

The king turns to his subject. Artemis can see the shame in his eyes. She watches the way he loosely holds his body, as if he is run down by his failures. His long blonde hair catches in one of his eyes and he brushes it out of the way.

Artemis feels the pressure on her hand as Kaldur holds it firmly. She examines his face carefully, looking for his wants and fears. He wants everything to return to normal. He fears that that's not possible.

Artemis senses the justifiable fury boiling at the pit of her stomach. If Kal can't force himself to speak up to his king, then she will happily do it in his stead.

"Kaldur," Aqualad pleads. Artemis stands, pulling Kaldur with her.

"No."

"I know you are," Orin eyes their contact, "_friends_, but this is a discussion for me and-"

"No," she repeats just as forcefully.

"Artemis, be reasonable."

"No. I cannot be _reasonable_ when you've betrayed Kaldur like this. So his father's Black Manta? Who cares!" She throws her arm up in the air at her exclamation. Kaldur's linked hand pulls his arm upwards with hers.

"That's no good reason," she continues, "to assume that Kaldur would lie to you about his life. If Kal says something, especially to you of all people, then, by god, it's the truth."

"Look at him!" she shouts. "He knows you've betrayed his trust and yet he still doesn't want to hurt your relationship further by calling you on it. He's that kind of guy. He's a hero. I think he needs better heroes," she spits.

"Artemis-"

"Let's pretend that his father was around in his life and had taught him about the surface world for a moment. I _could_ see him making sure Kaldur wouldn't go drinking pools, but then I'm not so sure about the relevant lesson for the other situation of the day." She swivels towards Batman.

"I assume you're aware of what happened and the League has already made a statement to the press?"

"It's been taken care of. The press has been reminded that the League holds itself to the same non-discriminatory practices as all professions," Batman says.

"Non-discriminatory? What are you-"

"Even if Black Manta was not an absentee father, and that's a really big if, I don't think his primer about the surface world would have included the current state of LBGT issues!"

"What?" Aquaman's eyes flash to his protege. "Kaldur, what happened?"

"Nothing. This time," Artemis admits. "But, as far as I can tell, you would have let him continue to remain ignorant to the very real threat of derogation for his bi-sexuality until he was the target of a hate-crime," she yells acidly.

"I-"

"No. Just, no." She takes a few calming breaths. "Kal...is not talking to you today, maybe not even tomorrow." Kaldur nods in agreement. "Kaldur, put on a helmet. I'm taking you for a ride.

-0-0-A-0-0-


	6. Good as Leftovers

-0-0-A-0-0-

The motorcycle sputters to a halt as the two blondes reach the end of the winding road beside the shoreline. Kaldur moves from his position wrapped around the girl's waist. She offers her friend a hand as he twiddles with the clasp of his helmet. Gently, she removes the safety equipment from his head.

She feels comfortable talking now that she can look him in the eye unhindered.

"You know, I thought you were taking my advice when I first didn't see you swim up after diving," she says. She lazily tosses his helmet next to her own on the sand

"Your advice about showing off my swimming skills?"

"My advice about faking an injury."

"Oh." Artemis removes her black gloves by their fingers and each glove ends up inside out. She focuses on putting the fabric right-side in as she speaks.

"Anyone who knows you at all knows that you'd never cause all that trouble just to land a date. You'd never lie that way. I know that.  
>I <em>knew<em> that. But, at that moment, I hoped that you we're pretending." She throws her gloves beside the pair of helmets.

"I liked thinking of you as an unscrupulous schmuck more than admitting that you were drowning for real."

Kaldur places his hands into his pockets and turns to the dusky sky.

"What were you doing before I was drowning?" She expected this question sooner.

"Well, it was very important, obviously. You see, I was embarking on a deep spiritual journey."

"Ah." Kaldur walks towards the water and Artemis follows.

"Yeah," she says wistfully as they walk. "I learned that all the helpful teammates of mine who up and disappeared should go screw themselves." Kaldur's lip twitches.

"Well, they we're screwing _each other_," he says mildly. Artemis' lips pull into a proud grin.

"Look at me, Ma; I've given fish-sticks a sailor's mouth." He chuckles. "So, I really can do anything if I try," she bemusedly whispers.

"Guess so." They watch bugs dart around on the surface of the lapping waters.

"Kal, did anyone on the team know?"

"About?"

"Your sexuality." He frowns at a less than savory memory.

"Robin and Kid Flash may have been present at an early point in my career where I hit on Speedy and was promptly denied," he recalls.

"Roy? Please." Artemis blows hot air out of her nose. "I'm beginning to think that you have bad taste between him and that moron at the pool." She sighs. "You need to get a new type."

"I have a type?" Kaldur seems unaware of this concept applying to himself.

"Redheads," she says with a smack of her lip. "Disprove it. I dare you."

"Well," Kaldur shrugs noncommittally, "I've never hit on Wally."

"Because you don't have _that_ level of bad taste." Kaldur's face remains unflinching.

"I don't see the point in complaining about him all the time," he baits her to explain.

"The point," she pulls out her pony-tail, "is to end his delusion that him and I could ever have a shot at it."

"If you ask me, your jibes should make him like you more."

The air stiffens around them as the mood shifts into uncertain territory.

"And why would that be?"

"Artemis, you're endearing when your confrontational."

"You think...I'm cute when I'm angry? Look, Kal, by that logic I'm flirting with everyone all the-"

He reaches out a hand and brushes his fingers through the hair she's let down. He moves closer slowly.

"Then stop flirting with _me _and test the waters." He leans in. She unfolds her arms, pushing them out to block him.

"Just tell me," she orders with a devilish glower, "that we're not the leftovers after everyone else on the team paired up."

"You know, fish-sticks taste better the day after?" he informs helpfully.

"We really have to get a new thing. These fish puns are-"

"Going to get _stale_ fast." He grins slyly. She rolls her eyes.

Artemis groggily rubs her eyes as they sit in companionable silence.

Kaldur knows that it's been a hard day and he doesn't blame her when she lays down in the sand, carefully wadding her jacket into a makeshift pillow. She sleeps for a few seconds before sitting back up and creaking her neck.

"Next time we storm out of some place, remind me to pack some essentials like a nice and comfortable pillow." She throws the folded jacket into Kaldur's lap and, without asking, proceeds to use him as her pillow.

It's at this time (two minutes and thirty-two seconds after Artemis starts snoring) that Kaldur reflects on everything that's happened. He knows, in the long run, that today is just the beginning of a lot of even harder days.

In the morning, he'll have to summit his own public statement about his stance on sexuality as politely and formally as possible. He'll have to run interference, as leader, to convince Robin and KF not to out themselves in the name of the bro code. Robin, despite all the amazing things he does, is too young in Kaldur's eyes to be harassed and hounded by the media. Unfortunately, the media would not use kiddy gloves with Robin, even if Kaldur begged.

Eventually, Kaldur will have to face his mentor, king, and basically adopted father and start the healing process. Kaldur has always believed in second chances; that's why he's always told the truth to his king. It stings from each end of his wiry nerves when Orin looks at his with pleading eyes, but, as he's sure Artemis will point out when she wakes, his king hasn't given him a real apology yet.

It's at his time (three minutes after his foot goes to sleep from the weight of Artemis' head) that he decides trust is going to be the hardest part to rebuild. The conversations, gestures, and easy companionship will come naturally as he works together day in and day out with his king; however, the trust needed for their kinship to be what it once was must be mended with genuine effort on Aquaman's part.

Trust, Kaldur knows, is one of the most important aspects of any team or partnership. He doesn't know how long it will take for the wounds to scab over, but he is sure that they will in time as long as Kaldur willingly lets Aquaman attempt to repair their broken relationship.

Aquaman misjudged Kaldur's honesty, but he never doubted Kaldur's loyalty. Kaldur thinks that this is the point which Kid Flash was trying to make earlier before Robin dragged him out of the room. Aquaman still has the strong foundation of the years he's spent knowing Kaldur to ground any unsteadiness between them.

It's at this time (four seconds after Artemis bolts up right and pretends she hasn't been napping) that Kaldur figures out what he's most worried about in the end.

He pushes a lock of Artemis' bedhead away from her face and tries to tell her his biggest worry.

"I'm going to have a hard time convincing Batman that everyone on the team dating each other is not a conflict of inter-"

Artemis manages to suppress his concern by kissing him ravishingly. They smile and flee the beach before the tide rolls in.

-0-0-A-0-0-

**FIN-TASTIC**

**(See, because 'Fin' means finish and fish-fins!)**

**A/N:**

Please mention what you thought of the Artemis and Aqualad because well...I didn't set out for them until I wrote their first interaction. They were as surprising for me as for you. This story was brought to you by the letter 'A' for **A**qualad and **A**rtemis and the trope "Pair the Spades" for the delicious "leftovers" ship.


End file.
